Gone for Good
by roselee89
Summary: Rose has lost so much before. She doesn't want to loose another. That is till she meets Chris, who is willing to do anything for her. But will she be able to let go of her past? Will she able to let it all go or will she hang onto the nightmares that she's had for the past 8 years?
1. A New Face

"Ryan! You'll be late!" cried out, a slim yet masculine young woman, zipping up what looked like a lunch bag. Sound of rapid thumping from the stairs are heard as a short haired boy comes walking in the warm kitchen. "Sweetie, I've told you before to wear a jacket. It's getting cold out now that winter is here." The woman gives him the lunch bag and hands some money.

"Mooommm!" whines the boy. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 8 years old now." The young boy looks out the window as a yellow bus arrives in front of his house. "Oh the bus is here! Thanks for the lunch mom! Bye!" As fast as the wind, Ryan puts on his shoes and is out the door before his mom could bid him bye.

The young boy, Ryan, and his mother, Rose, has just moved in their big but comfy house last week. Although it was hectic for both of them, they managed to move with some help from family and family friends. Rose was 28 and her son was 8. She had him when she was 20. People get shocked when they find that they are actually mother and son when they mistake her to be his older sister. Yes, she was a mother but she wasn't complaining. Watching her son grow up in front of her was a bundle of joy. But being a stay at home took it's turns. She had to quit her job and had to start her own business where she could stay home and be there for her son. After some trouble years, she finally has a good online store and is a interior decorator. She loves her job, she really does. But nothing could come between her and Ryan. He is the reason why she pushes herself to the limit everyday.

After moving, they had been invited to their neighbors house but she had rejected them. Because she wanted to focus on her priorities first. Unpacking was one of them but it was pretty much done within the first 5 days since they moved in. And then getting her son into a good school was another job she had to do. And then her own job. And then being a mother. Good thing she could always count on her family but that was another work for another day. Finally cleaning up in the kitchen, she decides to check her email to see if she had any orders coming up. Before she could sit with her laptop, the house doorbell rang. Looking over at the wall clock on her left, it was only 10:20AM and she wasn't expecting anyone this morning or today in that matter. Setting the laptop on a table nearby, she takes a few steps towards the main door.

Without looking through the peep hole, she opens the door and is met by a young woman and a young guy. The girl looked around her age while the guy looked a bit older. The girl had blue jeans and a black shirt along with a sweatshirt on and her hair was a beautiful auburn color set in a high ponytail. The guy had black jeans and blue shirt with black coat on and his hair was blonde with a long bang coming side of his face. Rose couldn't help but think they made a very cute couple.

"Hi!" The auburn girl said. "I'm Claire and this is Leon." The guy beside her, Leon, waved his hand at her Rose. " We just moved in a couple of days ago and we're inviting some of the neighbors for a..well...a party we're having tonight. And we found out that you're newly moved in too?"

Now it was time for Rose to answer. Thinking she could reject them like she has done it before. She could just say 'no' and be done with it just like that. But this time, for some reason, she wanted to say the opposite. "Yes. I moved in last week."

"Oh that's great!" Claire grinned as she gave the address to Rose. "The party starts at 6:30PM. We would love to see you...uhh.."

"Rose. My name is Rose." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh nice to meet you, Rose! We'll see you at the party!" Claire and Leon waved bye and walked away from her door as she closed it. Just what had made her say 'yes' this time? Rose wasn't the party girl but why? She herself didn't know why. Shaking off the thought, she went back to what she was going to do before the first meeting with her neighbor. Grabbing her laptop, she immediately checking for emails and ordered some stock for her store and some new samples of room colors. An hour later, she went up to her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and shirt and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting ready, she heads out to fetch her son from school. He had a dentist appointment at 12:30 and after they would grab a bite to eat. Going straight to the main office of the school, she asks for her son. While she waits, she checks for more emails on her phone. "Mom." She looks up and see her son. Smiling, they both head to the dentist office. The drive to the dentist was thrilling. Ryan couldn't stop talking about his class project and how cool it was to use a volcano explode as his teacher explained how they worked. Rose couldn't help but smile because it reminded her of...her husband, Ian. He always was the talkative one while she was the one who listened.

After the dentist visit, they had lunch at a diner which was close to the house. They ordered food and Rose thought it was probably best to tell him about the party tonight. "Honey, we got invited to a party tonight."

"Party?" Asked Ryan tilting his head a little. "But I thought you hated parties?"

"I don't hate parties. I just don't like the idea of it." Answered Rose as she finger brushed her son's hair. "I just thought maybe it's a good idea for us to know our neighbor and maybe you can make some good friends." And she meant every word. It would really great for them to know the people around here. Plus, it was good for Ryan too because he was just starting school and it's hard for him to adjust. She just wants him to be happy.

"Well, okay. I'm going with you, right?" Asked Ryan as the food arrived.

"Yes. And you're staying in my sight the whole time." Rose points out as a groan is heard from the younger boy. They dig in their food and soon they were headed home.

* * *

_***THE PARTY***_

Rose and Ryan arrived at the designated house at 6:45PM. They were fifteen minutes late because Ryan fell asleep watching TV with her and she didn't want to wake him up. _At least we made it,_ thought Rose. Pressing the door bell, she glances over at her son and clutches his hand tighter. The door opens revealing Leon wearing dark jeans and dark shirt looking pretty handsome. "Ah, Rose, right? Come in, come in. Claire was just waiting for you, actually. Just walk straight and you'll see the backyard."

Walking inside, they both walk towards the back. Rose can't help but be nervous for a bit. Still clutching her son's hand, they walk towards the backyard and immediately she hears her name. "Rose!" Finding the source of the sound, she sees Claire in a white dress walking towards her. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad to be here." Responds Rose smiling.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." With Claire leading the way, Rose looks around and sees not many are here. Coming to a stop, Claire introduces Rose to her friends, Jill, Sheva, Ashley, Steve and Piers. "And who's the little guy?" Asks the blonde haired guy, Steve.

"Oh. This is Ryan." Rose introduces the young boy. "My son." As soon as she said that, everybody goes so quiet that a needle could be heard if dropped.

"You're joking, right?" Says the dark haired, Sheva.

"Uh. No." Replies Rose, knowing this was to come her way. Everybody is shocked to hear that a 28 year old having a 8 year old son. "Well I get mistaken a lot for being his older sister."

"Mom, I'm thirsty." Claire tells Rose where the drinks are in the kitchen inside. Going inside with her son tagging behind her, she opens the fridge and gives Ryan a 7-up.

"Sweetie, sit down and drink." Rose gets him to sit down on a bar stool when suddenly a deep voice comes in the kitchen.

"Hey Claire, have you see-" A tall muscular, short haired man walks in the kitchen and looks at Rose then at Ryan. "Oh, is Claire here?"

"She's right here, big brother." Replies Claire coming inside the kitchen. "Oh have you met Rose? This is Rose, my lovely neighbor and this is my older brother, Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Said Chris as he takes a step forward and extends his hand. From being this close, Rose can see the outlines of his face. From the looks of it, he doesn't look that old, maybe a few years older.

"Nice to meet you too, Chris." Rose shakes his hand and for some reason, feels her face get very warm. And that's when she looks in his eyes. And that's when she sees...Ian.

* * *

_**A/N: Helloooooo. This is my Resident Evil fic. Uhm. Yeah. xD Don't have anything much to say but :O SHE SAW IAN. Uh oh. This story is going to have characters that I will be making along the way so it won't be like other RE fanfics. This one will totally be different from the RE plots. You'll see later in the chapters~ But for now...enjoy~~ :) Oh btw, reviews would be great! It will help me write faster.**_


	2. The Haunting Past

"Ian."

Ian. He was here...

Rose was sitting on her bed, softly crying. "Ian why did you leave me?" Spoke Rose as she sniffed. Ian...was her everything. They were perfect together. More than perfect. She could still remember the first day they met. It was then where their journey started.

* * *

_**10 years ago.**_

_Sitting on bar stool, Rose was having a drink in a bar. It was quiet but no too quiet. As she took a sip from her beer, she was contemplating on going back to her place and watch a movie. "Hey take it easy girl. Don't want you getting drunk on us now, would we?" Said Mike Owen, the bartender. Mike had become her good friend ever since she came here so he was a little protective of her, like a big brother. _

_"Oh come on Mike!" Said Rose excitedly. "It's not like it's my first alcohol drink." It really wasn't though. She had her first alcohol drink when she was 17. Last year. Just as she takes another sip, an old man touches her arm and she shoves it away. The old man touches her again. "Hey man! Mind your own business!"_

_"My my. Aren't you a feisty one?" Said the old man. Rose found him really disgusting. "I like them feisty. More fun that way." The man smiled mischievously and this time, grabbed her arm forcefully. Struggling, she thrashes her arm at him, even Mike tries helping but fails. As the man harshly pulls her towards him, a muscular hand stops him._

_"I think the lady said to mind your own business." Everyone in the bar stops whatever they are doing and looks at the source of voice, including Rose. A young tall masculine fair-skinned man wearing a blue hoodie and a black cap is standing with his right hand on top of the old man's shoulder. Just as he's about to shake of that arm, the young man strikes a jaw breaking force on to the ground. "Take a hike, old man." The old man gives them both a look and leaves the bar with a bloody lip._

_The young man then turns around and comes to face to face with Rose. "You alright, miss?"_

_"Thank you." Replies Rose, smiling._

_"Hey boy. How about I give you a drink on the house?" Speaks Mike, grinning at the young man nodding. As Mike goes to get him a bear, Rose and this stranger...why did she feel such a girl all of a sudden? Sure, he helped her but what was it about him? He was just another average guy._

_"Name's Ian Lee, by the way." Spoke Ian, smiling softly. "What's yours?"_

_Now it was time for her to say. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside, she tucked a hair strand behind her right ear and smiled. "Rose Reynolds."_

* * *

Lightly chuckling at the thought, images of last night runs through her head and shuts her eyes tightly. _Chris Redfield._ She had vowed to Ian that she won't love again. She had promised him...promised him that when it was time for her to come, she will go to him. Always and forever.

***DING DONG***

Getting up from the couch, Rose strides towards the main door and opens it, revealing a middle-aged woman with a bob cut in the color of blonde. It was Ian's mother, Rose's mother-in-law. "Hello, Nancy." Nancy Lee, a woman who takes no for an answer.

"Hello, Rose." Said Nancy as she walks inside. "I see you have made yourself at home here. I take it this place is, what, 100 years old?" _Yeah, but it's not as that wig of yours._ Nancy was...well she was a woman of every woman. She would visit Ryan now and then. But that was it. She wasn't like Rose's mom, who would call her and visit _her_ and her son. But Nancy...she was a woman of her words. Even with Ian's death. She blamed Rose for his death, even today she does. But Rose didn't let it get to her just for the sake of Ryan.

Just then, Ryan comes running down the stairs as Rose closes the door. "Grandma!" Calls Ryan as he hugs Nancy and in return she hugs him back.

"There's my superman." Said Nancy with a smile. "How's my superman doing?"

"I want to show you my show and tell that I'm going to do in school." Rose couldn't help but smile at the view in front of her. Ever since Ian left, Ryan has not ever mentioned his dad to her or to anyone. Smiling, she goes to lock the door when there's a sudden knock on the door. Opening the brown door, she's met with the man from last night. "Chris?"

"Hi." Said Chris, tentatively. Looking down on his hands, he seemed to be carrying some sort of dish in a bag. "Claire wanted me to drop this off at your place. It's just some food and snacks." Was he nervous or was he _really_ nervous?

"Oh, thanks." Replied Rose as she took the bag. "Oh would you like to come in?" _Now he's going to think I ask every guy that,_ thought Rose.

"Uh, sure. If you don't mind." To her surprise, he just said yes. Walking inside, both headed towards the kitchen where she started making coffee and prepared some snacks.

"So." Chris said as he took a seat on the bar stool. "You new around, huh?"

"Yes. Just moved here from California. Illinois isn't a bad place after all." Rose responded with a chuckle.

"I heard from Claire that you have a son?" Asked Chris as he played with his fingers.

"Yes. He's 8." Replied Rose being a bit hesitant at first.

"Wow. You seem way too young to have a kid." Chris joked as Rose gave him a steaming cup of coffee. "How old are you anyway? 25?"

"28. And you seem too excited to be asking. How old are you?" Asked Rose, this time she joked. Just what was it?! This has never happened before to Rose. Every guy she talked with, it always ended up them talking about either why aliens exist or how colors blend.

"34." 34? 34!

"And you have no...sorry." Rose stopped herself from asking but he waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. And no, I still have yet to find that special lady." Chris grinned as he took a sip from the still steaming cup. "Mmm. This is good."

"Thanks." Rose smiled and put a plate of biscuits in front of him.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning their heads, they see Nancy and Ryan standing by the kitchen door. "I see you have made new friends."

"Chris, this is Nancy. Ryan's paternal grandmother. Nancy, this is Chris. One of my neighbors." Rose said, a bit too quickly on her end. And she could see that Nancy wasn't too happy about it.

"Hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet you." But before Chris could even shake her hand, Nancy goes to stand in front of Rose.

"Ryan is playing video games upstairs. As for you, darling." Said Nancy, smiling at her, which freaked out Rose. "You should remember who you married and stick to that. You don't want anyone to take their place now, would you? It will hurt his soul badly. Also, don't forget that once a widow, always a widow." And with that, Nancy walks away with shoulders held up high. Rose is stood frozen while Chris is looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Neither of them speaks until a bang of the front door is heard.

"Rose I'm so-" Rose helps up a hand, indicating for him to stop. Taking a big breath, she turns his head towards him making Chris gasp.

"Please. Leave."

"Rose. I'm sorry."

'I said leave!" Rose shouts with tears in her eyes. "I don't want anyone telling me that I can't do this or that anymore. So please. Leave."

Grabbing his jacket, he turns around and heads for the door but not before he turns around and faces her. But nothing comes out from his mouth. Finally turning around, he leaves the house. As soon as the door closes, Rose collapses on the floor with tears running down her face. Why did she have to listen to that every time? Why did she cry every time? God, she hated Nancy with guts and wished she could die in a black hole or somewhere far away. But she always stopped herself from doing so. For Ryan. For Ian.

Clutching her chest, loud heavy sobs come out as more tears slides down her cheeks. And why did it have to happen in front of him? She couldn't take it anymore. Nancy blaming her for Ian's death. The grief she felt for the past years...from her past. Everyone turning their eyes on her as if she had answers for everything. The suffering. The ice going more cold within her wanting to melt. Growing more colder by the minute, the words packing up in a bag. Just waiting to burst. Just waiting for that moment of truth.

When she met Ian, she couldn't be more happier. He was there when she was crying from watching a sad movie. He was there for her when she needed a hand. He was there when she had her ups and down. he gave her support whenever she needed it. He gave her...everything. Everything she could ask for...was gone in an instant. She had Ryan but he was gone. The person she ever loved...was gone.

* * *

"Oh big brother. You're back." Said the auburn haired girl, Claire. "How did it go?" Claire was waiting for her older brother to come back ever since he left the house with the food she gave him to give to Rose.

"It went well." Chris replied as he took a seat on one of the couches across from his sister. Ever since he left Rose's house, he couldn't help but...worry. When he saw tears in her eyes, he felt a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her.

"But?" Claire urged Chris knowing there was always a 'but' coming after it.

"But it went downhill when her mother-in-law showed up and made a very, and I mean, _very_ clear about how she runs things around Rose." Chris was angry for sure, but he didn't want to do anything that would hurt Rose. "Do you know anything about Rose? I mean, her background and stuff?"

"No, not really." Claire said but smirked. "Why? Do you have a crush on her?"

Now that got Chris going. "N-no! I'm just worried, that's all." Chris stuttered as he chuckled nervously. Yeah, he was worried but there was also something that he felt but couldn't find the word for it. Or he just didn't want to admit it.

"Okay okay."Said Claire, raising up her hands in defeat. "But don't say I told you, Chris. Be careful with her. We didn't ask her anything about herself last night because we all knew what it would've done to her if we did." Claire had told everyone to not speak of anything about Rose last night because the moment Rose's door opened, Claire saw the something sad in Rose's eyes that day. She knew that something had happened but never brought it up, not even last night when they had a clear shot at it. And it was a good they didn't.

"Claire bear, you're getting smarter." Retorts Chris as he softly smiles at her.

"I learn from the best." Replied Claire, grinning back at him.

"Oh? And who would that be? Let me guess. Leon?" Asks Chris but he already knew the answer when her cheeks went pink.

"What?" Rolling his eyes, Chris stands up deciding not to tease his sister anymore.

"I'm going to take a nap. If anyone rings for me, get their number for me, would you?" Said Chris as he walks to his bedroom and closes the door shut.

"Oh what am I going to do with him?" Claire sighs, turning the TV on. "Might as well watch some Ninja Turtles."

* * *

As soon as he lied down on his bed, Chris reminisced the scene from earlier. When he saw her crying, he could almost feel how she felt. But what worried him was why would Nancy say all those things to her? And what was with the 'once a widow, always a widow'? Why did Rose not say anything back? Chris wondered why was she taking such crap from her mother-in-law? And why...just why was he so worried about her? He just met her last night and already...

His room door burst open revealing Claire, worried. "Chris! It's Rose!"

"Sis, calm down." Chris sat up and looked at her. Something was wrong...

"Ryan called the ambulance. Rose...she fainted and hit her head." Claire said frantically.

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! *wipes forehead* That took me...2 hours to write. Damn. Well, here it is. Yay for not proofreading. Lol. I like writing this way. :3 SO YEAH. Read and review please. Some pretty reviews would be great~ It will help me write quicker. Thanks. ;)**


	3. Special Caring

The noises of hush-hush talks for left and right are not quiet at all. And the smell...oh god the smell. It was worse than your own bathroom. Men and women in white coats and blue colored clothes walked around, and some even took notes on a notepad by hand. God, Chris hated hospitals. He really did. The last time he was here was when he had broken his arm while doing something drunk. Looking to his left, he saw Claire and Rose's son, Ryan sitting together talking. Smiling softly, he looked at Ryan. He really looks like Rose, his eyes and nose. He wondered how can an 8-year-old live such a life with his mother for so long? School was just another thing but he must have needed someone in his life to look up to someone. Someone who could kick ass whoever bothered him. But then Chris thought about Rose. And remembering the incident earlier, he was starting to see that she was both the mom and dad to her son. But today was when she needed someone to be there for her.

After hearing about her fainting, he drove to the hospital in a flash. Claire teased him about it but he wasn't in the mood for it at all. Sure, he was worried but it was Rose. Just what was it that made him pull towards her every time? Ever since they met, Chris couldn't forget the look on her face when she turned around to see him. It was almost as if she saw someone she really cared for. Someone who was in her life to pick her from her feet and tell her that it's okay. Right now, all Chris could think about was Rose. He wasn't in love, no. He won't be in love. Never.

"Ryan Lee?" Calls out an average height female doctor and Chris got up on his feet. He needed to know if she was alright.

"Is mom okay?" Ryan asks from his spot, sitting beside Claire as she squeezes his hand.

The doctor smiles and puts a pen in her white coat. "Your mother is a fighter. It's just lack of sleep. I put her on some morphine so she should be fine once she wakes up." _What a relief,_ thought Chris as he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh thank god." Claire comforted Ryan as she hugged him causing the boy to smile in return.

She was okay. She was okay. But was she really okay with Nancy? At this moment, Chris promised himself that he will find out everything about her, no matter what.

* * *

The non-stop sound of machine beeping and someone murmuring is coming from nearby. Opening her eyes, she's met with a ceiling but it wasn't her ceiling. "What?" Rose voice was very groggy and deep and she looked around in the room till she sees Ryan and Chris talking to each other. Upon seeing that, she decides to wait from calling out to her son. And the next thing surprises her. Ryan is laughing. Tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, she widely smiles at the sight. It has been a long time since she has seen like that. A _very_ long time. Admiring her son's laughter, she looks to the man and can't help but smile more. A sudden flash of Ian in the same seating area as Chris is sitting on and her smile drops. "Ryan."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Ryan turns his head around and blinks before smiling. "Mommy!" Said Ryan excitedly as he runs towards her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you. Mom." That had done it for her, tears were falling down her rosy cheeks but she was smiling.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Replied Rose as she hugged him again.

"Nice to have you back, Rose." Chris spoke breaking the mother and son's moment they were having together. "We all missed you." What Chris meant to say was that he missed her but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He wasn't a blunt guy but when it came around to it, he was the man you would turn to.

"What happened?" Rose asked, blinking confused. "The last time I remember was cutting a tomato and then..." She tried to remember but all she could see was blank.

"And then you fainted and hit your head on the kitchen counter." Chris finished her sentence. "You should be thankful to Ryan. He called the ambulance and then he ran over to Claire's. By the time you were here, Claire, Ryan and I had gotten here." Minus the worrying part.

"Wow. I must have hit my head pretty bad then." Rose squeaked, suddenly grabbing her neck and cursing herself for doing it. Ryan giggled at her, followed by Chris chuckling making her cheeks turn more red. "Hey. I just woke up, alright? Gimme a break."

"Point taken." Chris took steps to a table nearby which had a bottle of water and a cup. Handing her the cup now filled with water, the tips of their fingertips touch each other for a moment. And that moment, sent fire through their bodies and once again, Rose was seeing Ian again. Shaking her head a little but suddenly she wished she hadn't as she winced from the pain shooting through her whole head. "I'll let the doctors know." And then he was out of the room.

"Can we go home now, Mom?" Ryan asked once Chris was gone.

"Yes, we can." Replied Rose as she smiled at him, smoothing his hair with her fingers. "You look like you were having fun."

"Chris is a cool guy. He knows so much about cars." Ryan said with a big smile. "He said he could teach me about them."

Rose could only smile. Because a part of her knew that this is what he needed. Maybe this was what he needed a long time ago. If only Ian was here to see him laugh. If only. _If_ only. She knew better than not to spend anytime with Chris or let her son get attached to him. It was too risky. Plus, Nancy wouldn't like it at all. If her mother-in-law knew...she wouldn't be in this hospital now. Honestly, it was getting to Rose, the whole blaming thing going on between her and Nancy. But Rose was always the one taking the blow. Because she knew that if she didn't, the impact it would have on Ryan would be more than hitting her head and ending up in the hospital.

The doctors did their checkup and told her that she was good but gave her pain killers for her head. Chris insisted he drive them home to which Rose refused but he kept insisting. In the end, they were sitting in his car and were on their way home. The whole drive was quiet, Ryan had fallen asleep on Rose' lap and now was snoring but quietly. Taking a glance at Chris from the front view mirror, she noticed something was wrong because he was frowning at something. But she didn't ask because...of Ian. Just why was she seeing Ian now? Where was he in the past 8 years? _Ian, you're not helping my situation at all._

Reaching home, she got out of the car quickly but was stopped when she went to pick her son. "Let me do it. You just got out of the hospital." She would've protested but she damn tired so she let him do it. She even let him put Ryan to bed since it was pretty late. Pulling the covers over the small boy, Chris smiles at the cute expression Ryan was making. And now he was slightly chuckling to himself, still looking at Ryan. It reminded him of Claire when they were kids. She always made faces like that when she slept.

"What's so funny?" Rose asks as she enters Ryan's room.

"You've got a very cute son." Chris grins as he turns around, still sitting down on the bed. "You know...he's a smart kid. He was telling me about how he saved a puppy who stuck in a fence."

"Oh he told you about that, huh?" Rose said as he stands up and walks toward her. "You're going?"

"Yeah." Replied Chris, hands in his pockets. "Claire might be getting worried." It was true, even though she might be sleeping. But none the less, he should be heading back.

"Oh, right." Why did she sound...relieved? Thinking of utter nonsense, she shook the thoughts out of her head. "Well, thanks. For everything." That's all she had to say now because what she wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and sleep.

"You should get some sleep." Chris said as he walked out towards the main door. "I'll send Claire to check up on you tomorrow."

And with that, he left, closing the door on his way out. Rose just stood there. No one has ever told her that before. Never in her life has someone come up to her and said that. Finally coming to reality, she goes toward her son's room. Standing beside his bed, she admires his little boy who has grown to be such a good little man. It was as if yesterday he was in her arms and now he's growing. And now he's met Chris. And is looking up to him. Rose was afraid that something might happen that might take her son away from her. _No Rose. That's just your motherly instinct ,_ thought Rose. Chuckling lightly to herself, she quietly walks towards her room and covers herself in her bed. Blinking at her ceiling, memories of Ian play in her mind and soon she finds herself going in a deep slumber.

* * *

Claire was running late for work a the diner she started about a week ago. Knocking on her brother's door, she waited till she heard some shuffling inside and finally the door opens. Blinking quickly, she bursts out laughing. A very sleepy Chris was leaning on the door with a grin on his face. "You look like you had a nice sleep."

"Hmm, I did." Chris nodded his head. "What do you want?"

"Well, I know I'm supposed to going to Rose but I have work today and I'm running late." Claire said in a hurry, grabbing her bag. "Can you go over to her place and you know, maybe look after her or something?" She was asking something impossible from him, which he couldn't even do last night even if he wanted to. Before he even got a chance to say anything, she was out the door. Sighing, he decided take a shower before heading over to Rose's place. Oddly enough, he was looking forward to it.

Though he wondered what if he should take breakfast over. Thinking it was a good idea, he covered himself in warm clothes and headed to a nearby café. Ordering the food, he waited for his order to be done. Once he got his order, he headed over to the designated area. Knocking on the door, he waited for the door to open. _Dammit, why am I nervous?_, thought Chris. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door being opened and now Ryan was looking at him. "Ryan. You're up early." Chris welcomed himself inside and didn't hear Rose. "Your mom still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I decided to let her sleep." Ryan replied as trailed behind Chris. "I dreamed about cars."

"Oh yeah?" Chris chuckled as he started taking out a few plates from a cupboard and placed one in front of the young boy. He placed a bagel and an omelet on the plate. "Eat up little man."

As ordered, Ryan started eating his breakfast right away, much to Chris's delight. As if on cue, Rose comes in the kitchen in her pajamas with a warm yet very cozy robe on and sees Chris standing. Feeling a tad embarrassed, she grabs the courage to surpass a smile at him. "I was expecting Claire."

"She had work and asked me if I could drop by instead." Chris replied as he took another bagel and gave it to her after putting it on a plate.

"Thanks." Rose said and as she looked over Ryan, she smiled seeing him finishing his meal. "You're spoiling him."

"Hey, he's a kid. He needs to be spoiled now and then." Chris ruffled the boy's hair which earned a whine making the elders laugh.

Once they were finished eating breakfast, it was time for Chris to leave. "I'll let Claire know that you're doing okay." Before he could turn to walk away, Rose stopped him by grabbing his arm. Surprised by her own actions, she quickly lets go his arm.

"Uh sorry." Rose apologized but he looked at her questioningly. "Could you and the rest help me out with something?"

"Sure." Chris was confused as to what it exactly was she needed help with. "But for what?"

It was Ryan's birthday in 2 days and she hadn't even planned anything yet. Sadly enough, she thought of not doing anything because she would rather spend time with her son and have a nice dinner. But that was before she made friends. That was before she was lost. And now was a perfect chance to be more...more...Rose couldn't find a word for it. But yes, she had finally started being more open. Yet, she still got unexplained feelings from Chris. And yet, she still couldn't explain why she still saw Ian in him. Even right now, as she was looking up at him. She was seeing Ian but it was Chris. It was Chris she was looking at.

"It's Ryan's birthday in two days and I want to hold a party for him." Rose said. "It'd be great if I had some help around the house."

"Sure. I'll let the others know. And then we can come over in the morning and help you out." Chris softly smiled, turned and walked away with a huge dorky smile on his face.

Smiling really wide, Rose got inside the house but something inside her made her stop smiling. She shouldn't be feeling this. She wasn't supposed to be feeling it anymore. She had vowed to never feel it again. She had trained her brain and heart to not feel it ever again. Putting a hand over her heart, she felt the rapid beating of it. She wondered why it was beating so hard yet she knew the answer of it but wouldn't admit it. No, she won't. Not again. She can't deal with it again. Closing her eyes, slowly calming her nerves, she went on doing the priorities and left it all behind when she knows that it will come back haunting her again.

* * *

**A/N: Aiyoo. This took me 2 days to write. Dammniiitt to hellll! :o Chris and Rose are getting along well, dontcha think? :D And Rose is feeling...what? D: Oo oo oooooo. Do expect someone to swear the next chapter and and and! :D Just saying...Chris might do something he couldn't even imagine doing. *whistles and looks anywhere but here* ANYWAYS. Next update will in the next few days. So you know...leave a little review as I will write faster that way. :)**


	4. The Birthday Party

"Hey pass me that fancy ribbon, would ya?" Leon said, standing on a chair putting on what looked like to be decorations on the already filled walls. Grabbing a red ribbon, Chris hands it to him and Leon hangs it with a push-pin. "There. That's the last of them."

The whole house was filled with chatter as it was a special day today. Ryan's birthday. He was turning 9 and growing. Rose had gotten help from Jill and Claire with the catering. She hadn't invited many people, just the ones she had met at the party and around the neighborhood. Getting to know people wasn't that hard but it was something she was willing to do. Indeed, for the past few years she had thrown people away whoever tried to get close to her but she had a reason to not to. Plus, Nancy wasn't fond of having her daughter-in-law _bonding_ with anyone. Especially men. Even the thought of it happening, Rose couldn't bear another moment with Nancy having those dagger-like eyes on her again. She's had enough of those and she was having a feeling that she might show up today and something huge might happen. Something...that might change everything.

It was great for everyone to help her. She was really glad that she was making friends. _Friends._ Something she hasn't had in a very long time. Sure, she had lots of friends before she had Ryan but after Ian left her, she was all alone. All alone with a baby in hand to take care of. She was really grateful for her mother, Katherine, to come and take care of her and her son. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to get her through and thorough. She had wondered a lot for a very long time, looking for that one moment where she could be herself again. How she was when she had all the happiness in the world. All of that was gone with a snap of a finger. To this day, she can't forget the tragedy she lived through.

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and looked to her right. "Oh sorry, Claire." Rose said as she went on decorating cupcakes in front of her.

"Something on your mind, Rose?" Claire asked with a worried look. "You look like a train wreck. Maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine. Besides," Rose grinned as Ryan came into the kitchen. "The birthday boy needs to get ready for his big day!"

"Chris and Leon said the decorations are done." Ryan announced.

The girls left everything they were doing and went to the living room to see what the guys had put on. Reaching the designated area, Claire couldn't help but giggle a bit. She had every right to because what they saw in front of them was what they had expected from it anyway. Rose looked at Claire and Jill bursts out laughing causing Leon and Chris glare at them. It was a mixture of every color they could possible find and paste them on the wall. And very messy, if there was any room for anymore to paste. "You guys missed a spot." Jill held on to her laughing spell.

"Oh very funny ladies." Leon scoffed while Chris just remained silent. "I don't see Ryan complaining."

"Well...I like it." Ryan confirmed, causing his mother to smile. "We can keep it, right?"

"Of course we can. It's your big day." Rose answered.

The girls went back to finishing up with food while the two men decided to chill with Ryan by watching some TV. Getting bored, Leon got up and headed to the kitchen to see if Rose had any beer in her house. Walking in the kitchen, he was met with a very lovely sight; Jill and Claire laughing along with Rose. It was quite nice to see them bonding, especially Rose. Ever since they have all become friends, there has been something in her eyes that everyone saw. Even Claire told him about it. But both of them didn't want to press on the matter, even if it came up. Leaning on the door frame, he watches how Claire laughs at a joke Jill tells her and doesn't realize Rose looking at him.

"You know, if you took a picture it would last longer." Rose joked startling Leon and his cheeks turned a few shades of red. "I know she's your girlfriend but sheesh."

"Oh very funny." Leon rolled his eyes as he strode towards Claire and gave her a peck on the lips which made Claire literally red in the face. "Are we having more guests over or is it just us?"

"It's just us." Rose replied as she lit the candle on a car model cake. "RYAN!"

With just that call, the now 9-year-old came running down and his eyes watered at the sight of the cake in the middle of a table. Everyone gathered around as Ryan got ready to blow the candles. Shouts of 'make a wish!' came from the women as the birthday boy closed his eyes and only wished for one thing. Blowing the candles, everyone sang the birthday song and Rose helped him cut the cake. Dipping his finger in the whipping cream, he smothered it on his mother's cheek making her gasp and laugh. Dinner was served along with the cake and everybody started chatting away as they enjoyed the delicious chicken roast with mashed potatoes and macaroni salad. Let's not forget the beer that the guys asked for. Rose knew they would've asked for beer so she went yesterday to the supermarket to buy a pack of it. And of course the presents consisted of things about cars, cars, and more cars.

It was around 8PM when they finished with eating and Claire offered to wash the dishes as Jill dried them while Rose talked to them about random things. This felt very good to Rose because she finally was able to have friends again. And she was very glad to have such great people in her life now. And surprisingly, she was smiling and laughing too now, which she didn't do ever since Ian left. Looking over at Ryan and Chris, she felt a sudden urge to protect them both but shook of the feeling as Ian's smiling face appeared in her mind. Maybe people were right about her. She _really_ was going crazy. _She_ really was going crazy this time. All of a sudden, she gets a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll get that." Jill said as the door bell rang loudly and she went to open it. A minute later, Jill arrived looking very...

"Nancy?" Rose said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet my grandson on his birthday." Nancy said as she looked at the place with disgust. "Don't you clean this place?"

"He's busy." Rose couldn't believe what she was saying right now. She thought maybe it was the alcohol but she didn't even have a droplet of it.

"Busy?" Nancy scoffed as she walked closer to Rose. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be that busy."

"Hey, old lady. I don't know you." Claire said as she came to stand beside her friend. "But I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my friend."

"Oh." Nancy smirked. "So you have friends now to back you up? That's really cute. I wonder if you used that trick to trap my son too when he married you. I told him many times to not fall for such a poor woman."

"Stop." Rose spoke with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry now. Not in front of the woman who made her life miserable ever since she met her. Not today.

"But no. He kept on saying how a wonderful woman you are. How she takes care of me when I'm sick. How how how this this this...well you know what I think of that woman he married?" Nancy barked, looking straight at Rose. Claire and Jill just listened with shock.

"Stop it." Rose insisted. So much anger rose up in her that her hands were in fists till her fingers went pale.

"She's a total wannabe bitch!" Nancy spat her words at Rose. "She couldn't be my son's wife. And you will never find love like that again. I will forbid you to find such things. I will make you suffer for the pain that Ian felt."

That did it.

All the anger had reached its peak.

"ENOUGH!" Rose yelled as she took a step closer with raising her arm. THWACK! went the sound. Rose yelling had startled Leon and Chris, so they quickly walked towards the kitchen to see what was going on. Chris was the first one to see the scene in front of him. Rose was standing with teary eyes and red cheeks as the old woman, Nancy, holding her left cheek.

"How dare you? How dare you hit me?!" Nancy roared.

"I've had enough of your bullshit." Rose snapped. "I will not hear of it no more."

"You can't stop me. Neither one of your friends here." Nancy said with her hand still on her cheek. "You don't have anyone to love you here. NO one loves a filthy who-"

Chris couldn't take it anymore and moved towards Rose, facing Nancy. "I'm going to have to ask you leave."

"And who are you?" Nancy asked, now a bit startled.

Rose was looking at Chris and only at Chris. This time she didn't see Ian. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see him. Next thing she knew was, a very warm hand connected with hers. A wave of electricity went through her as she looked down and saw his hand in hers.

"She's my girlfriend." Chris announced making everyone flabbergasted at the sudden impact. "And I really don't appreciate the way you are talking to her."

This made Nancy's eyes go wide. "You're bluffing." Nancy said. "She's a widow. No one is allowed to love a widow woman!"

"Says who?" Chris asked. "Any woman is allowed…no. Every woman is allowed to be loved whether be her being widow or not. Every woman is allowed to have love around here. Every woman should be able to be loved. Every woman is allowed to be angry when she has been mentally criticized ever since I have met you. Every woman, like your _daughter-in-law_ is loved by her friends and me."

Not a single word was spoken. Clair was looking wide eyed at her big brother. Jill was just shocked to see the unexpected incident happening in front of her. Leon was just standing beside Claire, observing the whole scene while Ryan came walking behind them looking confused. Squeezing his hand, Rose looked at him with a smile because she knew he was doing this for her sake. She knew it was to get rid of Nancy, her awful mean mother-in-law. Ever since she stepped into this house, Rose knew what the feeling she had from earlier. For some reason, she kind of had an idea why this was happening. _God, it felt good to slap,_ thought Rose, her conscience jumping in joy. But as she looked at Chris again, she couldn't see him. She couldn't see Ian in him anymore. She wondered why it was being this way or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"You're bluffing again. You just met her again and she's got you trapped!" Nancy got slapped again and got the shock of her life. Her grandson was looking at her with surprised eyes. She was doomed and glared at Rose.

"Bluffing?" Rose scoffed and saw more red. "I'll show you who's bluffing." With that, she pulled Chris closer to her until they were chest to chest. Looking up at him, she smiled an apology and leaned upwards. As soon as it happened, Chris eyes were a size of golf ball but soon closed them since Nancy was watching them with her jaw on the ground. But it was all too real. Chris and Rose in a lip lock making everyone more shocked than they already were. Suddenly, they had questions for both of them but kept their mouth shut.

Chris got the idea why she kissed him but why did it feel right? Before he could respond more to the kiss, Rose pulled away, opening her eyes. "Get out of my house. I don't want to see you again or my son anymore." Rose announced once she was sober enough to talk from the kiss.

Nancy, straightening up her clothes, left without saying a single word. For the next two minutes, everyone just stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "Okay. THAT was probably one of the best part of my life I have ever seen." Claire giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "But seriously, Rose. I didn't know..I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my past. I can't change it. But I can change the future." Rose replied, giving her a hug. And now it was time to face Chris, who was still standing in the same position. Claire noticing the awkward moment between them, she decided to take everybody to the living room so they could settle the matter together.

Once they were alone, they stared at each other while Leon and Claire's fighting about the TV remote went in the back. Rose cleared her throat which seemed to have broken Chris's stance and he finally looked at her.

"Uh, what?" Chris said looking very confused. "Did Nancy leave?"

"Yup." Rose answered. "She saw us….kissing. And then I told her to knock it off and she left." Even though she kind of joked about the last one, it still earned a chuckle from Chris.

"Will Ryan be okay?" Chris asked looking straight at her. _Will you be okay?_ Thought Chris.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Though he may miss her but he'll be fine." Rose smiled. _I'll be fine,_ though Rose. "So. About what I did earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Chris waved his hand in front of her. "At least it made that bitch leave. No offense."

"None taken." Rose chuckled. But it made her wonder. If she had not done that, would things have turned out differently? If she had not kissed him, would things be the same?

"Hey. I'm having a grand opening of my bar tomorrow." Chris said with a smile. "Everyone is coming. And I would like you to come too."

"You own a bar?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Yeah. This is going to be the second one." Chris chuckled. "You can bring Ryan too."

Should she say yes? If she did, would things change? Will it do anything for her? So far, things haven't been going well with Rose. But after kicking out Nancy, a very heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Now she was free from the torment. But….Ian. That was Ian's mother she just kicked out. All of a sudden, she felt a great guilt. Thinking how Ian would've reacted. Thinking what would've been the outcome of all this.

_Rose._

Blinking, she looked at Chris. Did she just hear…

Shaking off the thought, she smiled. "Of course. Ryan is very fond of you so I'm sure he'd love to come."

"Fond of me? How so?" Chris seemed very amused by this.

"Are you kidding me? He just never knows when to shut up about you." Rose rolled her eyes and started walking towards the living room. "He likes you, Chris. He gets very excited when you come over."

"Oh." Was all Chris could say but she didn't see the grin behind her.

"Everything okay go between you two?" Leon asked once he saw Rose and Chris sat on the couches in front of the TV but what he really meant to ask was, 'Did you two make up and kiss?'

"Fuck you, man. You have a girlfriend sitting beside you for christ's sake." Chris sighed as he took a seat beside Ryan, who was now dozing off.

"Guys. Chill." Claire ordered and glanced at her friend. "Are you coming to the grand opening of Chris' bar tomorrow?"

"Yes. And Ryan is coming with me." Rose replied as she looked at her son, who was now sleeping in Chris' lap. As she got up to pick him, Chris stopped as he took Ryan upstairs to his bedroom instead.

Once Chris was gone, Claire and Leon looked at Rose in anticipation to see if they had something going on between them. Feeling a little irritated, whipping her head towards and blinked. "What?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Both replied in unison making Rose giggle.

"Well, he's not waking up anytime soon." Chris said as he re-entered the living room. "That kid can sleep like a log."

"Hey. You guys want to sleep over?" Rose asked as she looked at all three of them. "I have enough bedrooms in this house."

"Uh sure." Leon replied as he looked at Chris. "But I don't think he'll agree to it."

"Hey!" Chris almost flipped him off for saying that. "I'm sleeping where I can keep my eyes on you."

"Oh so you're saying that you'll sleep over here?" Claire asked, smirking at her victory when Chris didn't reply anything back.

Rose felt…at home. It felt very good. Very good, in fact. But there was Chris. He made her feel like….like what Ian made her feel when she first met him. She would feel safe whenever he was around. And then there was that kiss. It made her feel like something more. Something that made her forget Ian for that moment. Of course, Ian was her first love and will always be her first. But what was it exactly that pulled her towards Chris? Even she didn't know. In the back of her mind, she wanted to find out but a part of her rejected that feeling.

As the clock turned 11PM, everyone was in bed. Chris and Leon in one room beside Ryan and Rose and Claire right across from them. As they got into bed, Rose checked on her son before she went to bed. Walking towards her room, she was stopped by a voice and turned around. There he was. And then he was gone. _What was that?_ Thought Rose as she blinked a couple of times. Walking inside her room, she saw Claire already sleeping and decided to get some sleep herself. As sleep took over, she could've sworn she saw Ian standing beside her bed but a smile broke out on her face as she was really looking forward going to Chris's bar tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: That took me about...almost a week. Oh jeez. I need to get more into this! Alright so a few of you said to have a RosexChrisxJill moment as it would spice things up. I'm going to be honest with you guys. It's a nice idea but for this fic, I just want to focus on Rose and Chris. Perhaps when I make another fic, I can have moments like those. Anyways, what do you guys think so far? Do let me know by writing reviews and that's all you need to do! But it's my first Resident Evil fic that I'm writing. And yes, it won't have the usual plot like the games, alright? I want to have something different. Actually, I might make all my fics like this. OH! OH! OH! Nancy got slapped! :O Now what do you think will happen? And who is that she saw in the corridor/hallway? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Till then...over and out!**


	5. Redfield's Bar

Waking up early in the morning, she was debating on whether she should call up her clients on new promotion sales she will be doing or watch some good old TV. After a good minute, she settled for TV and let Ryan sleep in since it was a Saturday morning. Walking towards the TV lounge, she settled herself on the couch with a glass of water and flicked the 'ON' button on the TV remote. Flipping through the channels, she stops on a re-run of 'FRIENDS'. Halfway through the episode, flashbacks of last night pop in her head. Just what had made her do such an action? In front of everyone? In front Ryan? And what would be Ian thinking about all this?

Ian. Was that Ian all along? Was she seeing things? She blamed on her being tired. But she could've sworn she saw him. But then again, Rose thought it would be really ridiculous if Chris….why did it always turn toward him? Why was it that whenever he was around, she couldn't speak? Sighing, she gave up on the TV and decided to make some breakfast. As she was waiting for the coffee to brew, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Rose said as she poured the freshly brewed coffee in a mug.

"Mrs. Lee?" A stranger's voice of a man came on the other line.

"Yes, this is her." Rose said, taking a sip from the steaming cup.

"I saw your website. I recently moved into a new place and I would like to change a few things. But I didn't know where to start." The man said, sounding very excited. "So I thought maybe I could come in and have a look at your samples?"

"Uh, sure. You can come around in the afternoon today, if you'd like." Rose said, smiling because she could finally get something to work on.

Agreeing on meeting at 2, Rose gave her address to the man since he lived in town and decided she should get things ready. Grabbing a few samples of the necessary things, she took them downstairs in the kitchen and set them on the table. Sorting them out by colors and category was the theme she going for but she wouldn't know what the client would want since they always go with the odd colors. Graduating with interior decorating program, she couldn't wait to get a job since she had such passion for it. The colors, lighting, furniture, she loved everything about it. But when she got the job, she got pregnant with Ryan and had to leave. And Ian didn't even push her since he knew what was best for her.

Before she knew it, the door bell had rung. She sprung to her feet and opened the door, revealing an average height, lean, light brown-haired man wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Mrs. Lee?" The man said nervously. "I'm John."

"Hi, John. Come in." Rose said smiling as she stepped away letting him in.

"Nice place." John said as he looked around.

"Thank you." Rose replied. "I've got some samples set up for you, so if you'd like to follow me."

The man followed Rose towards the kitchen and he couldn't help but to admire the house. Walking behind her, he noticed the way she walked. Trailing his eyes from her bottom towards her neck, his eyes instantly dilated.

"I didn't quite catch what you wanted. Is there something specific you wanted to go for?" Rose asked as she showed him the samples lying on the kitchen table.

"Huh?" John spoke, breaking out of his trance. "Oh I was going towards a very simple look for my apartment."

"Oh. Well, then would you prefer browns with a bit of color?" Rose asked.

Before the man could speak, the door bell rang again. Excusing herself, she walked towards the door to open it again. This time, it was Leon and Chris.

"Hey Rose." Leon smiled and Chris just gave her a soft smile. "Mind if we come in?"

"Sure." Rose responded as the two tall men came in. "Just…don't break anything. I have a client in the kitchen."

"Ouch, Rose." Leon said faking a sad frown but grinned. "Is he cute?" Chris whacked him on the head causing him to wince. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Keep quiet." Chris shushed him as he looked over at Rose. "We'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Going back to the kitchen, she immediately started discussing ideas with John as the other two sat in the living room watching TV. A tiny figure comes downstairs and finds the two men looking at the big screen. Walking towards them, he sits between them and leans his head on Chris's arm.

"Good morning, bud." Chris said as he ruffled Ryan's hair. "Had nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Where's mom?" Ryan asked, eyes blinking at the TV.

"Your mom is working right now." Leon informed the young kid. "In the kitchen."

All Ryan could do was nod as the three musketeers zoned out in the TV and didn't notice Rose and John come in as she explained the contrast between the furniture she had with the paint on the walls. Chris glanced over and saw something he hadn't seen ever since he met her. Passion. Smiling, he was glad to see her smiling and finally open up about herself. But when his eyes flickered towards the unknown man beside her, he saw something he didn't want to see. The man was practically all over her; giving her gestures that would make her laugh and it was making him turn into a raging bull.

"Yo, man. Calm down." Leon said when he noticed the way Chris was looking at them. "Chill."

But Chris wasn't having it. He got up and marched over to them but stopped when Rose suddenly slapped John's hand away. Blinking at her confused, he looked between her and the man. Rose looked angry while the guy seemed shocked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, John." Rose said angrily.

"Why? Can't handle a little fun, sweetheart?" John smirked as he went to grab her arm but Chris acted before anything got further. John looked at the intruder and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy who asks you to leave _nicely_." Chris emphasized as he let go of the arm with a jerk.

"And why would I do _that_?" John mocked as he looked dead on in Chris's eyes. "I don't see why she doesn't have a reason to be frisky with me."

"Oh no." Rose gasped. "She sent you, didn't she? My mother-in-law."

"Oh you catch on pretty quick for a widow." John spat the words.

Chris, however, had enough of this imbecile. Grabbing him by the collar, he dragged John towards the main door; with the remaining three tailing behind him. Leon couldn't help but laugh a little of where things were going. Ryan was just happy to see Chris fighting. Rose…she couldn't express her feelings at the moment. What she saw in his eyes was….she saw fire. It almost as if he was protecting her. Just like…

"You tell that…bitch. To never interfere with Rose and Ryan's life."Chris growled at John but it seemed to not have an effect.

"Or what? You'll punch me?" John said, looking up at Chris smirking.

And that is exactly what Chris said. He hit John with a bone breaking punch right on his left eye. And it was a perfect hit because it immediately swelled up and a very ugly bruise was formed. Leon cheered his buddy while Ryan watched with anticipation. Rose just watched how Chris was actually defending her. And there he was again. Standing beside Chris looking straight at her and before she could take a step towards him, he was gone. Ever since she saw him, she had just wanted to talk to him and ask him why he was appearing in front of her over and over again. She just wanted some answers, if only he was able to stay before she even got the chance to call out.

No one said a word about John or anything regarding to that incident when they all sat in the kitchen while Rose fixed up some snacks. Chris watched her every move and was waiting for her to say something...anything. But it never came up. _I guess she's okay with it_, thought Chris. Minutes later, there were sandwiches, juice and coffee in front of them. When he went to grab the coffee mug, his hand was suddenly snatched which caused him to hiss in pain.

"That needs ice." Rose stated as she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it gently on his hand.

"Thanks." Chris replied as he peeked at his watch. "I should be going."

"Already?" Rose asked, surprising herself because she almost seemed disappointed.

"Yeah. Grand opening to the bar. The whole shenanigans with getting everything ready and I'm the owner and boss so I have to get everything looking good when it opens." Chris said as he wore his jacket. "I'll see you and Ryan tonight?"

Before she could reply, Leon beat her to it. "Of course she will, Chris. Jeez, when will you learn?" Leon grinned as he playfully pushed his now annoyed friend out of the house.

"Mom. Can I have ice cream?" Ryan asked once he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot.

Blinking a few times, she looks at the younger boy and smiles. "Of course you can."

* * *

It was around 6 PM when Claire barged in Rose' house and suddenly, she was shocked to see her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rose asked, not knowing what was wrong.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Claire barked making Rose jump at her voice. "Sorry."

"Claire, I have everything ready. I was just going up to take a shower." Rose stated as she signaled her friend to wait with her while she gets ready.

After a 10 minute shower, Rose dries her hair and immediately sets on working on her hair. After about an hour, a knock on her room door startles her. Quickly grabbing her bag, she opens the door revealing Claire.

"Rose, Ryan was asking about-" Claire stops in mid sentence as she gapes at Rose. "Wow." She was looking at a 28-year old woman who looked 19; black leather jacket on a blue tank top with very dark blue jeans and biker boots and topping it off with accessories. "Damn, Rose. You gonna make head turns."

"Oh, stop it you. It's just for the night." Rose smiled as she headed downstairs and smiled more after seeing her handsome young man. "Awwww."

"Mom!" Ryan whined. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Alright, alright. Lets break this moment and have more moments tonight!" Claire said as she dragged the two out of the house. "Party time!"

The bar was filled with people of every age and race. As soon as she walked in, Rose was bombarded with techno music and people drinking. The place was starting to get humid with all the people sticking to each other like chewing gum. To her left was some people grinding against each other while to her right were the bar where literally every guy was going for their 10th beer. Looking around for familiar faces, she could only hear Clair in the back as she clutched tight on Ryan's hand. "Maybe this was a bad idea…." Rose sighed as she looked at her son, who was looking very amused by the place.

Turning around, she looked at Claire and walked towards her, Ryan tagging along. She noticed someone watching her and glanced around and saw several eyes looking at her. "Well, I stand corrected." Claire grinned as Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright come on. Let's get you two in a more…safe area."

Following the red-head, Rose couldn't help but notice how big the bar was and wondered how Chris could handle such a thing. Reaching to a door, Claire opened it and revealed a much lit room with black leather couched and a little bar on the right corner. Staring at in awe, Leon came towards them and kissed Claire quickly before looking at Rose.

"Who's this?" Leon asked curiously.

"Oh that's cute." Rose mocked, rolling her eyes once more.

"Hey, you're the one making heads turn." Leon grinned as he sat beside Claire, giving her a beer.

"What is it with you two and making heads turn?" Rose asked, getting two shrugs in response.

"Hey Leon. You mind helping me with something, man?" Chris asked as he came in the room. Rose couldn't help but look at his attire; blue jeans, navy blue fitting shirt that made his muscles scream out and converse sneakers.

"Sure, man." Leon said as he got up and walked outside with Chris. "What's up?"

"We're running out of beer." Chris stated. It wasn't every day that the bar would get so many people, considering it was the grand opening. "And everybody here has their hands full, even me."

"Ah, so you want me to go get some for you?" Leon asked as they both headed downstairs towards the bar.

"Yeah. I was hoping you would go get some." Chris said with a worried expression.

"Dude. Don't look so down. Of course I'll get it for you." Leon chuckled. "You should know me by now."

"Well, it's been such a hectic evening that I forgot you were such an ass." Chris joked.

"Hey man. You're forgetting who runs the other bar of yours." Leon stated the obvious. "Did you notice Rose? Damn. She looks hot."

"Leon." Chris said as he gave him a weird look. "You're dating _my_ sister."

"Cool it, man. Just saying." Leon grinned knowing his friend had thing for Rose. "I'm not gonna cheat on my _girlfriend_."

"Good. I'd have to beat your ass if you did." Chris warned.

"Hey handsome." A girl said as she approached Leon. Scanning her from head to toe, she was wearing a very short dark blue strapless dress with black high heels. "Want a drink?"

"Excuse me?" Leon asked while Chris just snorted.

"That's something you don't get to see every day." Chris joked once again earning a scowl from Leon which just made him laugh more.

"Look, lady." Leon said as he took another glance at her. "With all due respect, I don't play, okay?"

"Who said we'd be playing?" The lady said, winking at him.

"Oh, there's our banger." Chris whistled, pissing off Leon. "Maybe you can take her with you. For a _little_ adventure."

"Thanks for that." Leon said, ignoring his friend behind him. "Look, I'm taken and there's no way that I would go for a girl like you when I have _her_."

He pointed to Claire in the crowd who was walking towards him. "Hey there, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful." Leon said as he wrapped his arm around and pulling her towards him, kissing full on the mouth. The woman gaped at them and left stomping her feet away.

"Hey. Keep the bed talks in private, please." Chris teased as Leon punched him in the arm.

"If it wasn't for the beer, I would've kicked your ass, you ass." Leon grinned as he kissed Claire once more before heading out.

"Ryan was asking for you. I told him you'd go to him later." Claire said once her boyfriend was gone.

"Oh. Thanks." Chris said, smiling as he went on to check the stocks behind the bar counter.

"He looks up to you, you know." Claire said as she watched her brother working away. "He likes you."

Turning around, he looks at her baby sister and sets the file down on the counter. "I know. He's a nice kid."

"Christopher." Claire said looking at him.

"The full name. Really, Claire bear?" Chris groaned.

"….do you like Rose?" Claire asked sincerely.

"What?" Chris asked completely bewildered.

"Chris." Claire sighed. "It'd be best if you just come out with it. Do you like her?"

"Yeah. I do." Chris confessed. "But I don't think she does." And he was pretty damn sure of it too.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Well, for one. She seems to be….stuck in her own world, like she doesn't want to get attached with anyone. And two, there's this weird look she gives me whenever she looks at me." Chris said, as he saw Jill coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Jill greeted them with a smile. "Where's everybody?"

"Rose and Ryan are in the lounge. Leon's gone to get some beer Chris wanted." Claire stated as she looked over at Chris.

"Oh." Jill said as she stepped closer to Chris. "Say, Chris. I'd like to have that beer you owed me."

Chris gave her a weird look as to why she was acting so….flirty? He began to wonder why all of a sudden he got the feeling of her acting a bit strange towards him. He turned towards Claire who gave him a confused look and back at Jill, who just seems to be smiling very wide for some odd reason. "Just what are you smiling at?" Chris asked, as he gave her a bottle of beer.

"Oh nothing. Just seeing how hard-working you are." Jill said as she took a swig of her beer.

The siblings looked at each other and blinked, as if saying '_Just what the fuck happened to Jill?_' As Claire was about to say something, they heard a loud crash from the dance floor. Blinking towards the crowd murmur, she saw a familiar figure in the herd.

"Chris!" Claire shouted. "It's Rose! I think she's in trouble."

Walking through the crowd and towards the designated issue area, the three came upon Rose and Ryan looking at what looked like a very drunk old man. As the old man stumbled towards Rose, he tried to grab her hand forcefully.

"Don't touch me!" Rose shrieked as she held on to Ryan.

"I think the lady said to mind your own business." Chris spoke as everyone looked at them in anticipation. Rose looked over at him and vivid images began to appear in front of her.

_"I think the lady said to mind your own business."_

The old man looked at Chris and smirked as he charged at Rose but before he could even lay a hand on her, a large muscular hand grabs the old man's coat collar shoving him backwards. Everyone is stunned to see such the owner of the bar getting into a fight but Rose was slowly going into shock. As the old man charged once again, this time at Chris, a bone breaking punch was given to him making him fall to the ground. "Take a hike, old man."

_"Take a hike, old man."_

"And if I see you here again, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." Chris snarled as the old man left the bar stumbling with a bloody nose.

Everyone around them cheered and applauded for Chris causing him to jump slightly. Smiling at them, he turns around to look at Rose but the smile turns into worry. "Rose?" Chris calls out as she turns white as a ghost as if she saw someone but she was looking straight at him.

"Rose!" Chris calls out as he runs over and catches her before she falls to the ground. "Rose. Hey!" He shook her but she was out cold. "Damnit!" Picking her up bridal style, he ran to the lounge as fast as his legs could take him.

Laying her down, he checked for her vital signs and temperature. "Damnit, Rose." Chris begged for her to wake up but she wasn't responding. Claire, Jill, Leon and Ryan came running into the room shortly after looking very worried. Claire came up to her brother and slid an arm around him, comforting him.

"It's okay, Chris. She'll be okay." Claire cooed as she tried her best to comfort him. Ryan looked at his mom then at Chris.

"Is mom okay?" Ryan asked as he walked over to Chris.

"Yeah. She'll be fine, bud. Don't worry." Chris smiled as he hugged the young boy.

Everyone in that room decided not to speak of this incident till Rose was awake. Which is what they did; waited till she was awake but what made Chris worry the most was the name she called out before she went unconscious. He was sure she called out his name but the way she looked at him; he couldn't forget that face. All he wanted to do was just tell her but something was holding him back. Something very precious was controlling him to stay a step back. Watching her sleep with furrowed forehead, it was at that moment he realized. He realized that he was falling.

* * *

Running in the lawn towards a cabin, quick feet headed towards a door. Inside, a female tried to look for something or someone. Searching and searching through the cabin, trying to find that special source of voice till she comes to a stop upon a picture of a couple smiling. As she looks at it, another figure comes and stands beside her.

"Rose." The voice called out and the female turned around.

"Ian." The female, Rose, said with tears in her eyes.

"Long time no see, Rosie." Ian said smiling as he approaches her.

"Ian!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, crying.

"I missed you too." Ian smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face into her neck.

They stayed like that for a while till Ian pulled apart and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't any kiss; it was filled with the emptiness that Rose was waiting for it to be filled. It was a kiss of love that lasted too short. It was a kiss that Rose had longed for but it felt….empty.

"You're not…" Rose began but was cut off by Ian.

"You're in a dream, Rose. I'm not real." Ian stated.

"What? Then...wha...how?" Rose stuttered, confused as to why she was seeing the person she had wanted to see for all these years.

"Like I said, you're dreaming." Ian said as they both sat down on a couch nearby. "You're seeing me because you wanted to see me, correct?"

"Yes." Rose replied but still wasn't quite sure.

"And you're wondering why all of a sudden I popped up?" Ian asked to which she gave a nod to. "I'm here to tell you a very important thing."

"Okay. What is it?" Rose asked concerned.

"Rosie. My sweetheart." Ian said lovingly taking her hand in his. "I love you so much. The moment I saw you, I was struck with a cupid's bow. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. Just when I was beginning to think it was over for me, you came into my life. You brought me so much joy. You made me fall in love with you. I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman who would stay up all night just so she could watch cartoons on Christmas."

"Hey. Those were good cartoons!" Rose grinned.

"Indeed, they were." Ian chuckled at her childishness. "He seems to like you."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Chris." Ian replied smiling. "I've seen the way he looks at you. The way I used to look at you."

Rose didn't say anything but just looked at him. "You made me the man I never was. You're the one I fell in love with. And yet…you're still not ready." Ian said, looking at their entwined hands.

"Not ready?" Rose asked. "For what?"

"For letting me go, Rosie." Ian replied looking at her lovingly once again.

"W-what?" Rose croaked.

"You have to let me go, Rose. It's the only way you'll move on." Ian said squeezing her hand.

"No…this…no!" Rose shouted in tears as she grasped his hand with hers. "No. Ian. I can't…I can't do it."

"Rosie, my darling. I love you with all my heart." Ian said softly as he placed a palm on her cheek. "But you can't go on living like this. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Ian. I can't let you go. I love you." Rose sobbed as she leaned into his touch.

"I know you do. That's why I'm telling you." Ian insisted.

"Ian. Please." Rose begged but she knew the answer.

"Rosie. I love you. And I love Ryan just as much." Ian stated, smiling in tears. "That's why you have to let me go and move on."

"Ian." Rose said as she engulfed him in a warm tight hug. "You were my first. I would never forget you."

"I know but my memories with you will fade away with time." Ian smiled as he kissed her once more. This time, the kiss got more passionate but a voice called her out. "Remember, I'll always love you and Ryan with all my heart."

"Mom?...Rose?"

A voice kept calling her out and everything around her turned to black as Ian was gone, once again.

"No..no…NO IAN!" Rose woke with a jolt, sweating and breathing heavy. Blinking away a few tears, she spotted Ryan in front of her and wasted no time hugging him tight as if her life depended on it.

"Mom!" Ryan hugged his mom back.

Everyone in the room had gone to get some fresh air and only Ryan and Chris was in the room to watch over Rose. Letting go of her son, she kisses him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Ryan replied smiling. "I'll go tell others that you're awake!" Before she could object, he was running out the door eager to tell Leon and Claire.

"Hey. You're awake." Chris said as he rose up from his seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Rose said softly. But she knew was lying. She wasn't okay. Looking at him, she couldn't see _him_ anymore. She didn't panic because she knew that it was Ian's goodbye.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked once more looking very concerned. He took a seat beside her and felt her forehead. "Hmm, no fever."

"Hey. Your hands are cold." Rose giggled as she took off his hands from her face causing him to chuckle lightly but never letting go of her hand.

"Hey. I was wondering…if you'd like to have dinner sometime?" Chris asked shyly.

"Are you asking me out, Chris Redfield?" Rose joked but couldn't help breaking into a smile. Sure, she still loved Ian but this was going to be a friendly date.

"Yeah. I am actually." Chris said firmly. "I like you, Rose."

Just three words. All it took was three words from him and she broke into tears. Not knowing what he said was wrong, he immediately stood up. "Sorry. I was….I'm sorry." Chris said as he left the lounge room.

"Ian…why'd you leave?" Rose sobbed as she clutched her chest. "Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you take me with you?"

_If I would've took you with me, then where would've Ryan gone? You need to let me go, Rose. It has been far too long. I know you love me. I love you too. But I want you to find happiness. I don't want you to suffer for me. I want you to be happy. Don't worry about me. I'll always be happy watching over you and Ryan. _

Blinking through her tears, she couldn't help but smile. But inside her, she knew. She knew she couldn't let go of him. Not when she finally saw him. However, she felt a bit relieved seeing him happy and talking to him. He looked the same as the time when they met. She was happy regardless the dream she had. Their cabin was the same as they had left it on their honeymoon. Feeling all the emotions run through her, she felt contented.

And then Chris popped up in her mind. He confessed to her. And why did she feel happy when she heard that? Is that why she cried? And why had he left all of a sudden? Rose was starting to see the connection between him and Ian. They were similar. But to her, it wasn't the same. Ian made her feel whole while Chris made her…just what did he make her feel? Anxious? Nervous? Happy? Just exactly what was it about him that made her pull towards him more and more each time they met? And now he had said he likes her. Yes? No? All kinds of questions ran through her mind and she knew what action to take. And that was what she was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: 10 pages...I AM SORRY! For taking such and effing long time to post this up! *bangs head on wall* Sorry lovelies! I had a bit of a...uhh...*coughs* writer's block *cough cough* But I did my best! :D Haha. Did you guys enjoy Leon and Chris' dudeness? If there s such a word...Lol. And Ian finally made an entry! I feel bad for them two. A love that lasted too short. :'( Oh and...CHRIS CONFESSED! OMG. More to come in the next chapter! Things are going to get easy but Jill won't make it that way! Yes. I decided to go for the JillxChrisxRose. Because as I was writing this, I thought about what could make Rose jealous? And viola! Jill comes and yay! JEALOUSY~ Oo ooo oooooooohhhhh~ *gets weird looks* Okay! Till next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
